The Cake!
by Silent I c e Vampire
Summary: I couldn’t do this. It was too much. I love her, but how could I just tell her and not expect this to ruin our friendship? But who was I to suddenly declare my feelings? Who was I to love a sweet, innocence, happy girl like her? SxS One-Shot


Aright, I this is my first lemon-type story, so give me back some constructive critisism please! Both Sakura and Syaoran are seniors in high school. Toya is in college, but he still lives with Sakura and thier dad. And yes Toya is spelt right. I read the manga and that's how Clamp spells it. I personally like this spelling better than Touya, or however the Anime spells it.

**_Disclaimer:_** Don't own it...I so wish...Clamp does...sniff

A Sakura and Syaoran One-Shot…

_The Cake!_

"H-hey, Sakura…" I couldn't do this. It was too much. I love her, but how could I just tell her and not expect this to ruin our friendship? I knew that had feelings for her, especially when she captured the last Clow Card, The Earthy. But who was I to suddenly declare my feelings? Who was I to love a sweet, innocence, happy girl like her? But I can't help it, I _love_ her, and nothing I, or she, can do to stop what I am feeling at this moment…standing in front of her.

"Yes, Syaoran-kun?" There she goes, being all innocent and bubbly again…

Why am I even here? Her brother doesn't even like me for Clow's sake…

She cocked her head to one side for my lack of answer, "Is something wrong, you look a little pale Syaoran-kun." She reached up to touch my forehead; little did she know that this simple jester awakened a fire in my chest that slowly warmed the rest of my body.

It was so sudden, that I was sure that Sakura could've felt it. And I believe that she did, since she quickly snatched her hand away and rubbed her other hand over the part that had touched my skin. Uncertainty clouded her lovely bright green eyes. My forehead tingled now, and it took me a few moments to collect myself.

But she beat me to it.

"Would you like to come over for dinner? I had cooking lessons from my dad, and I think I can cook something really good!" Her uncertainty gone and she dropped her hands to her sides. Oh how I wished she would touch me again with those soft hands…

She giggled softly at another lack of answer, "Toya-sama won't be there I promise," She tilted her face toward me a little more, "He has to work tonight."

"O-okay, I'll be th-there," I wish I didn't have to stutter in front of her, but I just can't think when I'm around her. "What's your favorite dessert?" The question was out before I could stop it, and for once, I didn't stutter.

Her face brightens at my question. "Oh, I don't know." She said, and smiled. "Well, if you're going to make it, I wouldn't mind a piece of chocolate cake." Did I even hear her? I was noticing the way her hair moved about to frame her perfect face…

"Oh, r-right, chocolate cake, I got it." I turned to leave before I made a bigger fool of myself. But a small hand on my back stopped me.

I turned. "Come by around 6-ish, Syaoran-kun, my brother should be gone to work by then."

I nodded stupidly before the beautiful angel waved good-bye and skated off.

---

I didn't even have time to bake the cake.

So, here I was, ringing the doorbell, standing on her doorstep, with a bowl of cake batter in my hands. The red icing I had chosen to coat the cake in rested on top of the tin foil, along with some brightly colored sprinkles. I just hoped that she had a cake pan, which was all I needed to finish the sweet dessert.

"Hey," Her dazzling smile greeted me, "come in, I'm almost finished with dinner."

I nodded and walked inside.

She noticed the things in my hands before I had time to ask. Before I could even speak…my throat had suddenly closed up.

"Do you need to cook that? The oven's already lit," She paused and thought, then rushed to the kitchen, dragging me along with her. She dug around until she found what I needed. "Here," her sweet voice said, "I have to check on the bread, just put it in the oven when you're finished."

"Alright," I replied, and gently took the glass pan from her delicate fingers. I tried to concentrate on the cake, but it was no use, not with her in the same room.

She was suddenly beside me, "Oh that looks good Syaoran-kun." I jumped at her appearance, "Oh, sorry!" She apologized.

"It's okay," where had the stuttering gone? Oh, well, without the embarrassment of that, I felt less like a fool.

I popped the cake batter into the oven and we sat down for dinner. It was lasagna, which was delicious, buttered bread and she even cooked little meatballs to put on the side. Every piece of food that went into my mouth was heaven. Her cooking skills had perfected over the years.

Well, it _was_ our senior year of high school.

Dinner was quiet, some pleasantries were exchanged, but I knew something was on Sakura's mind; she was never this quiet before.

She cleared away the dishes and came back to sit down beside me, avoiding my eyes at all costs.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" I asked. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I don't know if you want to know…" She responded.

This was odd…even for her.

I shifted until she faced me and I used my pointer finger to lift her chin up, her green eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

I cocked my head to the side, "please tell me." I begged in a soft whisper.

She bit her lower lip, "it's…it's…"

I chucked, "please." I asked again.

Then something unexpected happened.

She had crushed her small, full lips onto my own.

It was so sudden, that I went into a sort of "shocked" mode, so I couldn't, didn't respond to her kissing. I wanted to so bad, but my body wouldn't let me.

She soon noticed and stopped, the tears spilled over.

"Oh! I-I'm so s-sorry!" She pulled away from my body and I immediately missed her body heat. I grabbed her wrist before she could go anywhere.

"Syaoran, don't—"

"You just caught me by surprise, Sakura." With that, I gently placed my lips on hers. But that's not how she responded.

She had fistfuls of my hair, and I suddenly knew where this was going.

I picked her up, and she giggled softly on my lips before taking my breath away again by her passionate kissing.

We finally made it to her room. I felt my way with one hand to her bed, and rolled onto it, pinning her to the sheets with my body.

I attacked her neck with my kisses and I could feel her start to unbutton my shirt.

"Syaoran…" I loved it. I loved how she just moaned my name. I could get used to it.

I went back to kissing her lips, and we soon had to take a breather. From which I gazed into her eyes and whispered:

"I love you, Sakura…"

Before attacking her neck with my kisses again.

"Oh!" She moaned. "I-I love you too! Oh, Syaoran…"

I growled at her answer, and slowly kissed lower, and then lifted up her shirt to remove it from her increasingly hot body.

Her shirt joined mine on the floor.

The rest came soon after.

We were naked, vulnerable, but I didn't care. This delicate angel had chosen me to give her love to.

I loved the smell of her. Sweet auburn strawberries. I kissed her swollen lips again, then rubbed my tongue on her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She permitted and the strawberry taste got stronger and our kissing became even more frenzied.

I felt her hands roam my body, taking in every curve of my muscles. Her soft skin just barely brushed against mine, and each touch made my skin heat even more.

I let out a gurgled moan before I trailed my kisses down to her breasts, and then took her left nipple into my mouth.

She moaned and twisted her hands in my hair once again. I smiled and nibbled at little before moving over and teasing her other nipple.

My hands roamed the rest of her body, just as hers did before she grabbed my hair again. My hands stopped and rested on her heated thighs and I began to rub my thumbs in small circles.

I then moved my hands closer and closer to the prize that was now at my fingertips.

She wretched my head off her breasts and looked my in the eyes. "Please…" She moaned before kissing me again.

That was all I needed.

I touched her. The warm folds of her womanhood slipped over my fingers as I stimulated two fingers inside of her, moving slowly, just enough to tease her clit with my thumb.

She let out a long, loud moan and I shivered.

I positioned myself on top of her, showering her face with kisses, and I removed my fingers.

She gave a sound of disappointment and I chuckled.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

She nodded, unable to speak for once.

I thrust into her and she cried out in pain. I bit my lip and just let her get comfortable with my cock inside her. I moved slightly, and then picked up the speed a little and the pain left her face and I soon moved faster, trying to find her sweet spot.

"Faster!" She moaned and I couldn't do anything but moan with her. She felt so good, so right. I shifted my hips, and by the sound of her next moan, I knew I have found her spot.

"Oh! Syaoran!" She brought out the animal in me, and I pumped her faster. Oh, I was so close…

"I-I'm almost…" She lifted her hips off the bed, bucking them with mine.

I needed to release, "S-Sakura…"

"Oh, right there!" I knew she was close.

"_Fuck me!_" She screamed.

We both let out moans as we reached our climax and I collapsed onto of her, but propped myself on my elbows careful not to crush her.

We waited for our breathing to calm down a little before speaking.

I kissed her on the lips, then moved to her neck and slowly kiss her collarbone.

"Syaoran?"

"Hmm…" I replied, continuing my onslaught on her collarbone.

"Is something burning?"

_Oh crap! The cake!_

---

Aright, so what did you think? Review please, and I think I'll post my Twilight One-Shot soon, then _I Don't Needa Man!_ My new Yu-Gi-Oh Seto x Serenity story. So I'll type laters!

_Ice_


End file.
